


Un Piece de Paradis en Enfer

by 00Geeky00_00Goggles00



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I knew writing in a second language was hard but damn..., I'm Sorry, My brain hurts., The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Geeky00_00Goggles00/pseuds/00Geeky00_00Goggles00
Summary: Petite, mignon, et simple.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 2





	Un Piece de Paradis en Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai veux ecrire un piece pour la fandom de Hazbin Hotel, en Francaise. Ma premire lange est Anglais, mais je peux attempter ecrire quelquechose bien!
> 
> Désolé pour la terrible Francais!

Dans l'Enfer, tout les personnes sont mechant, mal, ou degoutant. C'est comment plus personnes pensent il dois etre. A current, ce n'est pas vrai pour un couple specifique dans l'Hotel Heureux. Une femme avec le soleil en ses yeux et, un avec un feu dans sa coeur dorment bien a cote de l'une et l'autre.

Elles ne pensent pas a le monde dangereux elles habitent.  
Elles n'ont pas besoin de stresser pour un peut de temp.  
Elles pouvent ferme elles yeux, et dormir.

Quand Charlie reveille, elle regarde sa copine qui est paisible et joli q'elle dormite. Elle pense que ajourd'hui peux attendre pour un peut plus d'heure. Elle sourit quand elle caline Vaggie plus proche et endormit. La femme emballage sa copine en ses bras, inconsciemment. 

Elles font une image mignon d'amour et support, non?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essaye! Ce n'est pas parfait, mais J'ai essaye. TvT'


End file.
